


Circus Of The Dead

by Chanzilla001, EpicPersonCool



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And I Hope This Fanfic Doesn't Turn Out Like Most Video Game Movies, Eggs Is Not One Of The Aftons, F/M, I Know I'm Ignoring And Messing With Canon, Kind Of An Adaptation, M/M, Maybe Even A Song Or Two, Multi, Other, Post-Five Nights at Freddy's 1, Robot/Human Relationships, Robots Kissing Humans, Things I Refuse To Spoil, This Is Basically What A Movie Based On This Game Could Be Like, dark themes, some language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-09-23 01:59:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9635882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chanzilla001/pseuds/Chanzilla001, https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpicPersonCool/pseuds/EpicPersonCool
Summary: Title from a song on the internet about FNaF Sister Location.After the closure of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, the company decided to open up a new pizza joint, this time with a new crew of robots designed by the mysterious Mr. Afton! The problem is, there may be something not quite right about them. It could just be the way the faces split for maintenance purposes, the kind of odd designs for some of them, or overall theme. But perhaps that reason is related to their unusual intelligence, alertness, and even seemingly sentient behavior before, during, and after hours. Perhaps the new late night technician Everett "Ev'" Benjamin will find out when what he assumes is just a normal job in the newspaper turns out to be different then what he first expected...





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER-If you hate the FNaF franchise, human/robot ships, dark themes, swearing, same-sex robot furry couples, or fanfics. You can turn back now using multiple functions on your device that you probably know how to use by now. If you still plan on reading this but don't like one or more of the things above. You're probably reading this either for your YouTube channel or something, or just want to torture yourself with something you hate. In which case, go ahead, but don't say I didn't warn you that you probably won't like this story very much.
> 
> Five Nights at Freddy's belongs to Scott Cawthon.  
> Circus of the Dead (The song I got this story's title from) belongs to the youtuber TryHardNinja
> 
> -Introduction over, now onto the story!

_EpicPersonCool and Chanzilla001 present..._

# CIRCUS OF THE DEAD

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_"Everyone, please stay in your seats! The show will be beginning momentarily!"_

A redheaded clown spoke as she stood on a stage, scanning the room with her green eyes. She saw 5 adult men sitting in chairs fairly close to her stage, some were tall, some were short, some fat, some thin. But one thing she noticed that the chairs were spaced evenly from eachother, and the men were all probably within the 30-60 year old age range and dressed professionally in solid color shirts and ties with dress pants and shoes. She would expect to see a group of well dressed men like them to be with children, but she was told to perform as though she was greeting a room full of lively young kids, and without protest, did just that. She put this scene into her memory.

"I am surprised to see what appears to be a group of fathers without they're children, perhaps they're having fun with some of my friends! Either way, I am very glad to see you all here today! Anyways, the show will begin shortly! I encourage you to kick your feet up, grab some popcorn, and most importantly!!!" She said with a wide grin.

"Enjoy the show!"

She curtsied to the crowd before turning around and walking off the stage. She seemed very proud of her performance, and her audience seemed extremely pleased with their clapping, cheering, and the like!

"That was an amazing performance!" One man said to a coworker sitting beside him.

"I agree! You would be a fool to not see potential in that!" The coworker replied, a wide grin stretching his face into a position that made him look almost as clownish as the girl he had just seen perform.

"Well it appears that everyone's happy with what they just saw!"

A man wearing a purple shirt spoke with a grin as he walked into the room. Him walking into the room caused the 5 men to stop their applauding, as he was the man who suggested that they watched this performance. He also was the type of guy that some would describe as "creepy" in general, what with his tall thin build, hollow eyes, and occasional eerie remark about dead children or something like that. He was a fairly polite boss most of the time, though, so most people didn't actively care about his demeanor.

It is equally possible that they were just too scared to mention his behavior, though. The clownish girl didn't seem to care however, as she was about to power down soon anyway, although the idea of being beloved by anyone really did warm her circuits in a way.

"Power down" and "circuits" being literal in her case, as she was an actual robot. A most-likely finished model of the character Circus Baby, to be exact. She had an internal library of approximately 500 songs and had a helium tank inside of her that had tubing that went to the tips of all 10 of her fingers! From what she had gathered in her short time of being active, that was pretty impressive by human standards! Her faceplates coming apart was also supposedly unusual even though most of her fellow robots has the same ability, and she could even dispense ice-cream from her stomach! She was so excited to see the outside world she had learned about from what the humans had talked about.

Her short existence was not sunshine-and-flowers, though. She had been through hours of training and testing. forced to sit down, stand up, bend over, turn her head, and other simple actions over and over again for a reason she did not understand. Why did she need to do such simple actions over and over again? What was the purpose of it?

The worst part of her short life wasn't the testing itself, though. She'd gladly go through an hour of testing if it prevented the least favorite part of her life so far - Getting shocked

She had heard Mr. Afton ramble on and on about how impressive the fact that he'd made a robot that could possibly feel touch was, and Baby did enjoy the simple feeling of the cool air from a fan or the warmth of a heater, for every good feeling she had ever felt, she had experienced pain that was of a much greater magnitude way more commonly. If she refused to do something, or was a bit slow, or even took a step with the wrong foot or waved a bit too quickly, she would feel the pain of a controlled shock coursing through her body. The worst part of receiving a controlled shock was that the pain lingered inside her circuitry for a while, causing the pain inside her to continue from a few seconds to a minute...

She tried to stay positive though! After all, even if the people she knew now weren't the nicest ones, she had heard people say there were billions of humans on earth, so all of them obviously couldn't be the exact same person!

Baby was also described as "more inquisitive" than Afton expected, and she truly was in a way. She knew more than Afton thought she knew after being active for a grand total of a few days. She was listening to him talk with a man he may wish to sell her and the other robots to. She felt like it was odd that he wanted to sell them, but perhaps it was so they could see the world - together as sort of an animatronic family. She pressed her ear against the wall, wanting to hear what Afton was discussing more clearly.

_"There's no doubting what you've achieved on a technical level, these are clearly state-of-the-art. There are just certain design choices that were made for these robots that we don't fully understand. We were hoping you could shed some light on those"_

Baby could clearly hear that this wasn't Mr. Afton, she liked hearing herself described as state of the art. She didn't fully understand the meaning of that word, but she knew it was good from her past experiences with the word. She didn't open her mouth, she knew that if Afton knew she was spying on him, she could end up getting a painful shock, but she didn't care. She planned on keeping quiet, and she was good at following commands she gave to herself, maybe even better at following those than other's commands.

_"She can dance, she can sing! she's equipped with a built-in helium tank for inflating balloons right at her fingertips. She can take song requests. She can even dispense ice-cream."_

Yes, she could indeed do all of those things! She could do all five of those really well! Training was harsh and tough, but it worked! She was even playing a song in her head right at this moment while listening to Mr. Afton speak to the man. She was intrigued.

_"With all due respect, those aren't the design choices we were curious about, Mr. Afton."_


	2. Down The Rabbit Hole

_Years later..._

"I can't believe this is my life now," A young man by the name of Everett Benjamin (Often just called Ev' by his friends) said as the elevator door closed behind him. After being fired from his previous job for no apparent reason, he took some job as a late-night technician he saw in the news which was a bit better paying than his old job, so he'd happily choose working this new job over possibly starving to death. He was still upset about being fired for no reason though, and his mood was very far from positive at the moment.

His mood then became even less positive after a yellow rectangle seemingly came out of no where, and starting shouting at him through a small speaker near a black screen on the center of it's artificial body.

 _"Welcome to the first day of your exciting new career! Whether you were approached at a job fair, read our ad in Screws, bolts, and hairpins, or if this is the result of a dare, we welcome you."_ The rectangle spouted at him in a calm-sounding man's voice, making him sigh. What the hell was this stupid rectangle trying to accomplish? He doubted it was sentient, as he had never heard of a robot like that outside of fictional media, but even if it was, he wasn't sure if he'd mind swearing at or even slapping the dumb thing.

_"I will be your personal guide to help you get started. I'm a model 5 of the Handyman's Robotics and Unit Repair System. But, you can call me "Handy-Unit". Your new career promises challenge, intrigue, and endless janitorial opportunities. Please enter your name as seen above the keypad. This cannot be changed later, so, please be careful."_

"What the hell?" Everett said as a keypad appeared in front of him. Entering a name using the thing didn't sound that difficult, but the fact that the keypad was extremely unstable looking and the letters appeared to constantly be shifting made a lot harder than it would if the screen would actually work like it was supposed to.

Trying to do the best with the glitchy keypad, he entered the letter E, it - or should he say, he - appeared to at least respond to his touch, but he couldn't be sure if he had really entered the letter E or not due to the letter being replaced by a dot presumably to protect his privacy (Which seemed a bit odd considering he was the only other human down here, and he assumed most other workers were in a similar solo situation) and the keypad still shaking just as much as it a few seconds before.

"Damn it!" Everett said as he accidentally entered two letters instead of one, knowing that there was no way he had typed his name correctly and there was no backspace button on the keypad, he accepted his defeat and just attempted to type the rest of his name the best he could.

_"It seems that you had some trouble with the keypad. I see what you were trying to type, and I will autocorrect it for you. One moment."_

Everett waited with an unamused expression, wondering if it would even successfully correct his name to "Ev' Benjamin" or not.

_"Welcome Eggs Benedict!"_

"WHAT THE-"

Everett's words were cut short when the elevator reached it's stop, making his thoughts shift from anger over the fact that his name had just been corrected to some English breakfast dish he had never eaten in his life to the fact that he wasn't to sure he was supposed to do now that he had landed.

_"You can now open the elevator using that bright, red, and obvious button. Let's get to work!"_

'Oh,' Everett thought to himself after he landed and noticed a very large button near him. Knowing exactly what to do, he pressed the red button, opening the elevator door to a quite long and dark corridor.After hesitating for a second, Ev' walked through the corridor, wishing he had brought a flashlight, lantern, or any other object that could light his way as he walked through the unnecessarily dark and creepy corridor.

After a while, HandUnit spoke, breaking the unnerving silence in the room.

_"Allow me to fill this somewhat frightening silence with some lighthearted banter. Due to the massive success, and, even more so, the unfortunate closing of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, it was clear that the stage was set (no pun intended) for another contender in children's entertainment. Unlike most entertainment venues, our robotic entertainers are rented out for private parties during the day, and it's your job to get the robots back in proper working order before the following morning."_

Everett was surprised by many things that the machine had said to him, one thing surprising him was the fact that HandUnit seemed to think that the only frightening thing in the room was the silence which was not accounting for the dark claustrophobic corridor he was walking through. Another more perplexing thing was why robots meant to entertain children would need to be kept in such a secure seeming location. Why would robotic kids performers need to be kept in a place seperated from the outside world by a long corridor, even longer elevator shaft and possibly more security measures? Perhaps they were extremely valuable and this was to deter robbers, but wouldn't it make more sense to just give out a secret code to trusted people that you have to enter into a non-glitched keypad in order to protect the robots instead of just storing them underground many yards away from the nearest exit?

Eventually, Everett reached the vent's exit and entered a room with a vent shaft in front of him with an odd mask above it, as well as a vent on each side of the room. There was a window above each vent, as well as a control panel with two buttons each to the side of both vents, one on each side like the vents themselves.

_"You are now in the primary Control Module; it's actually a crawlspace between the two front showrooms. Now, let's get started with your daily tasks. View the window to your left. This is the Ballora Gallery: Party Room and Dance Studio, encouraging kids to get fit and enjoy pizza! Let's turn on the light and see if Ballora is onstage. Press the blue button on the elevated keypad to your left."_

Everett walked over to the left and pressed the blue button, revealing the silhouette of a woman with her arms above her head and her hands touching.

_"Uh oh! It looks like Ballora doesn't feel like dancing. Let's give her some motivation. Press the red button now to administer a controlled shock. Maybe that will put the spring back in her step."_

Ev' gulped. He was surprised by the suggestion by the hand unit that the shock the robot to get her to go back to her stage. He had began to think that there was some sort of danger that these robots were capable of for some reason, and that's why the place was modeled in a way that it would be hard for him to get in and possibly harder for them to get out of. If Ballora was dangerous enough to warrant her being prevented from reaching the surface by a vent between her and the next room, a corridor, and an elevator, why would he want to shock her? Wouldn't that anger her which would not be the smartest decision if she was dangerous enough to warrant being kept in a building that was so hard for her to presumably get out of.

"Hey, Eggs, you gonna shock her or what?" A voice said out of no where, shocking Everett not just because of what it was or what it said, but the fact that it sounded like a quite different voice than HandUnit. It was childish, playful-sounding, and almost spoke as if it was daring him to shock Ballora. Scared and surprised by what he heard, Everett simply pushed any thoughts of Ballora being angered by the shock out of his head and pressed the button like HandUnit had demanded him to.

A flash of light appeared in the room almost immediately after he pressed the button, making him cover his eyes due to the sudden brightness.

_"Let's check the light again."_

Everett pressed the blue button, he saw a robotic woman wearing a purple tutu who he assumed was Ballora dancing around in a circle with what appeared to be 4 small girls wearing pink tutus dancing along with her. He wasn't sure what they were, but none of the 4 miniature ballerinas or Ballora appeared to be angry, which was a good sign for the poor schmuck who could've possibly just angered a killer robot.

_"Excellent. Ballora's feeling like her old self again and will be ready to perform again tomorrow. Now, view the window to your right. This is the funtime auditorium where Funtime Foxy encourages kids to play and share. Try the light! Let's see what Funtime Foxy is up to."_

With a sigh, Everett turned on the light to check on Funtime Foxy. He saw the silhouette of a giant fox.

_"Looks like Funtime Foxy is taking the day off. Let's motivate Funtime Foxy with a controlled shock."_

"How lovely," Everett said to himself before pressing the red button with a lightning bolt on it. He had nothing against Funtime Foxy or anything, but he also needed his paycheck and if this is what he needed to get it, then so be it. He covered his eyes to prevent himself from being blinded by the flash of electricity illuminating Funtime Auditorium, why did he take this job again?

He then pressed the blue button, expecting and hoping that Funtime Foxy was back on his stage. He was shocked to find that the fox robot was still away from his stage. "Aw, crap!" He said aloud when he considered the fact that he could easily have a murderous robot mad at him.

_"Let's try another controlled shock."_

The hairs on the back of Everett's neck stood up. He didn't want to piss off a possibly dangerous robot anymore than he already had. Hoping that he could leave this place alive if he just followed HandUnit's orders, he shocked the fox again before turning on the light. Thankful to see that Foxy was back on stage.

_"Looks like Funtime Foxy is in perfect working order. Great job! In front of you is another vent shaft. Crawl through it to reach the Circus Gallery Control Module."_

TO BE CONTINUED...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can probably tell, I've already gone against canon a bit by making Eggs Benedict unrelated to the Afton family and replacing some of the vents with corridors along with some other things (If I pointed out everything I've done so far that goes against the game's canon, this note would be quite long) . I hope you don't mind, because I will be doing that a lot in the following chapters! For one, Baby will not be 7'2", she will be about 5'4"-5'6" and will also end up with some romantic feelings for Everett/Eggs. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I will try to get the next one out soon!
> 
> Chapter title inspired by a line from TryHardNinja's "Daddy's Little Monsters".  
> FNaF SL belongs to Scott Cawthon.


	3. Meeting Baby

Still perplexed by the unusual security measures keeping the robots underground, Everett shrugged and crawled through the vent door that had just opened. He was honestly starting to get scared of what he would see in this place, presumably called "Circus Gallery", as he had seen movies and read stories about killer robots, or even more dangerous things being kept underground under tight security that made it hard for people like him to enter, and even harder for them to exit.

Eventually, he reached the end of the shaft and entered Circus Gallery. He saw three windows but couldn't make out what was behind them, as well as a control panel similar to what he had seen near Ballora Gallery and Funtime Auditorium. _"Aw, crap."_ Everett said to himself, hoping there wasn't anyone - or anything - too nasty behind the windows that would try to break out and murder him for shocking them.

_"Looks like a few of the lights are out, but we can fix that later. Let's encourage Baby to cheer up with a controlled shock."_

Everett paused. This machine wanted him to shock something, or someone, that was literally named Baby?! HandUnit was kind of a jerk machine from what Ev' had gathered so far, wanting him to shock fellow robots in the building for not wanting to stay in one small place and perform for no one.

"Go screw yourself, Handy." Ev' said aloud, curious to see what would happen if he gave the dumb machine some lip. Nothing happened after ten seconds. It appeared that HandUnit wasn't listening.

Curious about who, or what, this "Baby" character was, and not thinking there was much HandUnit could do if he looked around, Everett looked under the desk, seeing a hole-covered door. He opened the door and looked inside, seeing another vent that was curiously missing it's cover. He got under the desk, closed the door behind him just in case HandUnit was somehow watching him, and crawled through the vent.

The shaft wasn't as long as the corridor, it was probably just a few inches longer than his standing height, but for all he knew it would be great for deterring whatever was inside. After exiting the vent shaft and standing up, he saw a flashlight on the ground, maybe someone accidentally left it behind and forgot about it. He found and pressed a button on it.

The flashlight turned on, a beacon of light illuminating the space in front of Everett. He saw a stage similar to the ones Ballora and Foxy stood on, the perplexing part was that there appeared to be nothing on it.

 _"Oh hell, no!"_ Everett mouthed to himself when he heard the sound of something moving through the room. He heard two pairs of feet gently and quickly pitter-pattering around, as well as some happy sounding children giggling. One of the least intimidating sounds he could've been faced with, but for all he know he had heard some demented child ghosts who wanted nothing more than to kill him and run around wearing some clothing made out of his skin.

"Hello there!" Everett heard a small voice, a different voice than the one that asked if he would shock Ballora or not, say as he felt a tiny hand pull on his shirt. He screamed, walked a few steps back, and turned pointed his flashlight towards the voice.

Thankfully, instead of a monster with eyes all over it's body, tentacles, and the ability to somehow mimic a small child's voice. Everett saw what appeared to merely be a robot based on a small child. It was about half his height at the most, and looked up at him with large violet eyes. It looked almost cute in a way, and smiled at him in a way that almost made him want to pick it up and give it a hug.

"Who is it, sis?" Another child robot said, as it ran behind the other robot. It seemed to be programmed to think the other one was a sister to it or something. The robot's sibling looked very similar to it's "sister", with the only differences being it's turquoise eyes that seemed to have a unique glow the other one didn't have in it's - or should Everett say, _her_ ?- violet colored eyes.

"I dunno, brother. But it seems to be a human just like the last guy was!" The other robot said to her brother who turned around to meet Everett's eyes. It - or would it be more correct to say _he_ ?- grinned back at the human like his sister did. The robot brother and sister duo seeming to be quite excited upon seeing a human!

"Who the hell are you guys?" Everett said to the two robotic children, before turning his head up after hearing a larger presence walking toward him and the brother and sister robots.

Ev' turned his flashlight towards the presence, revealing a robotic girl a bit shorter than him but much taller than the robotic children. She had reddish hair that she wore in pigtails and bright green eyes, and appeared to be wearing red clothing. In spite of the clown make-up and split face she had, Ev' actually thought she looked kind of cute and pretty, although he had a strong feeling that most of his friends would likely disagree that she was attractive.

"Why hello there!" She spoke to him in a calm voice, "Who are you?"

Everett was speechless. This clown robot was decently pretty and seemed to be talking to him in a way similar to how a friendly human girl would. The two child robots also seemed to have some sort of high artificial intelligence level, what with their curiosity and sibling-bond appearing to be on a level of complexity that was almost equal to a pair of real young human siblings he would find on the street during the day.

"You appear to be speechless, so perhaps I should introduce myself and these two cuties by my side first!" The robot said to Everett who was still unable to speak due to the shock of seeing three robots that appeared to have some form of sentience.

"My name is Circus Baby, and these two adorable robotic children are Electrobab," She said, pointing to the turquoise-eyed child robot as the said the last few words of her sentence, "and Bidybab."

She pointed towards the violet-eyed robotic child, presumably named Bidybab. Everett had never thought that three robots could show so much personality. Baby appeared to be a friendly, caring, and lively robot from what he had seen so far, while Electrobab and Bidybab seemed to be a pair of happy, cute, and energetic children. The two robot children (Who Everett thought of dubbing the "Bab siblings") seemed like they had a close sibling bond, while Baby appeared to be like an older sister or mother to the two children.

"Well if you think my name is Eggs Benedict, you are wrong and should stop listening to some dumb piece of metal that thinks you should all suffer controlled shocks for not being it's slaves or some crap like that." Everett said with a dry tone. He did not like the fact that some jerk A.I. had just named him after an English breakfast dish one bit, and if he was going to work with any sentient robots, he was not letting them think he was named after a type of breakfast food.

"What is it then?" Bidybab asked, showing a childlike level of curiosity appropriate for a human of the same apparent age.

"My name is Everett and I am the new technician here." Ev' said to the young robot.

"That name sounds weird!" Electrobab responded. "It makes me think of propeller caps for some reason!"

"Well I don't give a flying-" Everett said to the young child before being cut off by Electrobab and Bidybab loudly giggling, he had made a pun, and it was the most hilarious thing on the planet according to the Bab siblings.

"Aren't they just adorable?" Baby asked Everett with a grin in a way that sounded a bit more like she was giving a statement then asking a question.

Ev' found himself beginning to smile, Baby and the Bab siblings had certain charm to them for sure! They seemed to possibly have even more personality than some humans he knew, and he was already finding him liking all three of them way more than HandUnit!

Seconds after he found himself smiling at Baby, however, a pink version of HandUnit came out of the vent and positioned itself between Ev' and Circus Baby.

"You seem to have problems with doing what you are told to do. I requested that you give Circus Baby a controlled shock to encourage her to go back to her stage, which I do not see you doing right now. If you would like your pay docked, continue to interact with the robots that you are supposed to be maintaining. If not, go back to the control panel and shock Baby until she returns to her stage."

"Shut the hell up, you dickish excuse for an A.I.!" Ev' snapped at the HandUnit, Baby had noticed that he had a bit of a pottymouth, but she didn't really seem to care.

"Don't worry," Baby said to Everett, "I'll just get me and my two little cuties back onstage myself."

Everett nodded, he liked Baby far more than he liked either HandUnit he had encountered so far, but the reason he took this job in the first place was to pay the bills, not so he could interact with the robotics. After saying goodbye to Baby, Bidybab, and Electrobab, he watched the 3 walk back onto stage, hoping to avoid painful shocks by obeying the HandUnit's commands, however stupid they might be.

 _"Great job, Circus Baby. We knew we could count on you! That concludes your duties for your first night on the job. We don't want you to leave overwhelmed; otherwise, you might not come back. Please leave using the vent behind you, and we'll see you again tomorrow."_ the pink HandUnit said before leaving the room and going back, presumably to where it came from.

"Now to get home and watch a new episode of my favorite TV show," Everett said to himself before crawling out of the vent. As much as he liked Baby, he also really wanted to get home in time for the new episode of his favorite show, _The Immortal and The Restless._ He would see her again tomorrow, hopefully, and might even get to know the other robots who could be just as much of a pleasure for him to meet Baby for all he knew! He was going to free himself from the underground!

_"Now if only we could be as free as well..."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to Chanzilla369 for helping me out with writing this story,  
> FNaF SL belongs to Scott Cawthon


	4. The Second Night Begins...

Everett walked into the exact same elevator he went down in yesterday, sighing as the door closed behind him. He didn't hate his new job, he might even say it was his favorite job he had done so far due to the mere fact that he may have found some very interesting robots. Some robots that could've easily been forgotten by the outside world years ago. It would be impossible for a man with an interest in dark media such as him to not be intrigued by that, and that was without the fact that he already found himself liking three out of the four robots he had interacted with so far.

With that said, the one robot he didn't like so far, was part of why he sighed after he elevator doors closed behind him. He was dreading the obnoxious yellow shape swinging seemingly out of no where, and at his face, which to his annoyance, happened a few seconds after the elevator began it's long descent down.

_"Welcome back for another night of intellectual stimulation, pivotal career choices and self-reflection on past mistakes. We’re committed to creating a unique and fulfilling work experience. One part of that commitment is ensure that you don’t get tired of the voice that you’re hearing right now."_

Sweet cheese and crackers, Ev' was just getting tired of hearing HandUnit speak, so changing the voice probably wouldn't help his sanity much, as it wasn't really the voice itself as much as it the things it asked him to do...

 _"Using the keypad below, please select a new companion voice. For male, press 1. For female, press 2. For text-only, press 3. For other options, press 4."_ The machine said as the same keypad from yesterday appeared on it's screen.

Everett sighed, how the hell was he supposed to type those numbers when they didn't even appear to be on the keypad? Trying to make the best of this situation, and curious as to what the other options were, Ev' attempted to type "four". He could tell that what he ended up typing was definitely not the number four at a very quick glance, but even if he did care, there was no backspace button. He sighed and admitted defeat before pressing enter, hoping the stupid machine wouldn't do anything that messed up his request too badly.

 _"It seems that you had some trouble with the keypad. I see what you were trying to type, and I will auto-correct it for you. Thank you for choosing:_ "

...

" _ **Angsty Teen.**_

Everett groaned. First this machine names him after a British breakfast food, and now he has to listen to some obnoxious voice say the same stupid things as HandUnit? Was this A.I. the stupidest, most glitched thing on earth, or was it just as sentient as Baby and the Bab siblings and trying to annoy him as much as possible?

 _"The elevator stopped. You know the routine. You can get them now or... whatever. You can stay here if you want."_ A new voice, which sounded completely true to it's name as it sounded just like Everett's annoying younger cousin after he found out he couldn't go to some dumb concert no one else in the family cared about. He knew he couldn't just stay in the elevator all night, and if he tried the stupid voice would probably make him leave after a few minutes, so with a shrug, Everett left the elevator and walked down the exact same corridor he went through yesterday.

 _"So... funny story... a dead body was found in this vent once. Okay... so... not that funny. But it's a story."_ HandUnit, or would it be more proper to say, Angsty Teen, said as Everett walked past a large vent. Ev' turned around to face the vent when he heard this, almost expecting a ghost to be coming out of it right at that moment. Nothing seemed to be inside it, and for all he knew, Angsty Teen was lying about a dead body ever being found in that vent, but it was still unnerving to think that an employee who was probably not too different than him could've died here for reasons that could still be here, waiting patiently for him to walk straight into it's trap...

He pushed those thoughts out of his head and walked fowards, exiting the claustrophobic corridor and entering the room where he shocked Ballora and Foxy the day before, hopefully they weren't vengeful, but it is possible that they killed that poor guy who came before him and hid the body in a vent due to being shocked a few too many times...

 _"Ok, let's start with your nightly chores. You should check on Ballora and make sure she's on her stage but... whatever."_ The stupid new voice said, making Everett sigh. After cursing the voice under his breath, he walked over to the control panel and pressed the blue button, revealing the humanoid figure he assumed was Ballora walking towards the window. 'Aw, hell...' Everett thought to himself, knowing Angsty Teen would probably want him to shock her.

_"Huh, I guess Ballora has better things to do. Let's zap her! That should be fun." ___

__Hoping Ballora wouldn't become vengeful and try to kill him for zapping her, Everett closed his eyes and pressed the red button. A flash of white light illuminated Ballora gallery before disappearing a second later, indicating that a controlled shock had occurred and ended._ _

__However, instead of asking Everett to check the lights again, Angsty Teen instead emitted strange, low-pitched, garbling sounds. Everett was shocked, why was the A.I. glitching out like this???_ _

___"Let's check on Funtime Foxy, make sure he's ready for show time tomorrow."_ _ _

__"What the hell?" Everett said to himself. This A.I. just glitched out to the point where what it said was low-pitched gibberish, and now was asking him to check on Funtime Foxy in a quite understandable voice? Angsty Teen also seemingly forgot to ask Everett to check the lights, although the gibberish may have been a very distorted version of Angsty Teen asking him to check the lights for all he knew._ _

__Not wanting to risk making Angsty Teen angry, Everett walked over to Funtime Foxy's auditorium, shut his eyes, gulped, and pressed the blue button._ _

___**"GREAT. GREAT. GREAT."**_ Angsty Teen said in a deep, garbling, almost demonic-sounding voice._ _

___"There seems to have been a problem with the voice synthesizer. Default settings have been restored. Please proceed through the vent ahead of you to Circus Baby’s Auditorium."_ HandUnits default voice said after Angsty Teen's glitched-sounding repetition of the word "Great"._ _

__Not wanting to question why he hadn't been asked to check on Ballora and Foxy after he shocked them - for all he knew they had become vengeful over what happened last night, and would burst straight through the glass and rip out his entrails if he checked the lights after shocking them for the second night in a row - and kind of wanting to see Circus Baby and the Bab siblings for a second time, Everett crawled through the vent to reach Circus Baby auditorium._ _

___"Circus Baby had a busy day today! Let’s check the light, and make sure she’s in proper working order."_ HandUnit said to Everett after he exited the vent. Hoping he wouldn't have to shock a robot he had grown quite fond of over the last night, Everett pressed on the blue button, only to see that the lights still weren't working._ _

___"Oh Circus Baby, we aren’t here to play hide and seek. Let’s encourage Baby to come out of hiding with a controlled shock."_ _ _

__"Go die in a hole, you metal piece of crap." Everett mouthed to himself, he didn't want to shock Baby! He was starting to like Baby! And already liked her a lot more than this dickish A.I. he was being ordered around by!_ _

__"Now that is not a polite way to talk to your A.I. boss, now unless you want your pay docked, you will encourage Baby to come out of hiding with a controlled shock." HandUnit responded, shocking Ev'. The A.I. didn't respond to his insult last night, but it was possible it assumed that him swearing at it was a fluke or something last night but now knew that Everett hated it and had insulted it on purpose. Out of surprise that HandUnit had replied to his insult, Everett's hand hit the red button, giving Circus Baby a controlled shock._ _

___"Let's try another controlled shock."_ _ _

__"What the hell?" Everett said, this machine didn't even want him to check the light and just skip that so he could give Baby another controlled shock? This machine was either extremely glitchy, extremely cruel to it's fellow robots, or possibly even both. Hoping it would start working normally after he gave poor Baby a second shock, Ev' closed and covered his eyes, and pressed the red button again._ _

__Before even asking Everett to check the lights, HandUnit spoke again. _"Let’s try another controlled shock."__ _

__Wanting this over sooner rather than later, Everett gulped, and pressed the red button again, trying to not think about the horrific pain he was possibly causing Baby at the moment._ _

___"There seems to be a power malfunction that is affecting our ability to properly motivate Baby. Please stand by, while I reboot the system. I will be offline momentarily during this process. Various other systems may be offline as well, such as security doors, vent locks and oxygen. Commencing system restart."_ _ _

__A chill of fear ran down Everett's spine, he could suffocate here due to the oxygen shutting off for a bit too long and rot down here for who knows how long? Think of his family, think of his friends, think of the poor schmuck who would end up finding his corpse._ _

__The situation then swiftly went from bad to worse, when a female voice spoke._ _

___"Ballora Gallery-maintenance vent opened. Funtime Auditiorium-maintenance vent opened."_ _ _

__"Aw shit," Everett said to himself after hearing that. Robots he had just given controlled shocks were now roaming around, possibly getting closer and closer every second, looking for revenge against the poor fool who shocked them, who was in this case, no one other than Everett Michael Benjamin. It was never expected by him in his lifespan, that he would be potentially playing a victim in a real life horror film. His heart rate began to speed up as he heard footsteps, probably at least three pairs of feet, getting closer and closer from behind him. Not wanting to look behind him due to knowing what happens when the victims in a horror movie do that, Everett's breathing intensified, as he began mentally preparing for death, his life about to start flashing before his eyes._ _

__"Everett?" A familiar voice behind him spoke, something that could've given him a heart attack if it weren't for the fact that he was pretty sure he knew exactly who it was..._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FNaF belongs to Scott Cawthon.


	5. Meeting Baby Again

"Baby?" The young man said as he turned his head around. Turning his head around confirmed his suspicions that the red-headed robot girl was right behind him, a concerned look in her eyes as she looked at him. He was happy that she remembered his name, and seemed to have concern for him. He already had one robot here that seemed to not care if he died, and didn't need another heartless bitch of a machine with him too.

 _"I remember this... **scenario.** "_ Baby responded. Ev' wasn't really too surprised. After all, they had spoken last night, and if she didn't remember that, she either wasn't sentient or had a really horrible memory, neither of which he already thought.

_"I'm curious what events would lead a person to spend their nights in a place like this... willingly. Maybe curiosity, maybe ignorance..."_

Everett did admit that he was partially staying here out of curiosity towards Baby and the other robots. They were very interesting, and seemed almost sentient from what he had gathered so far. The Bab siblings acted in a way that closely resembled the way his little brother and sister Luke and Lucy did when they were little, and Baby seemed to be a pleasant girl who happened to be a robot trapped underground.

Baby then sighed, and after looking around, as though she was checking to see if her and Ev' were alone, looked back at him with concern in her eyes.

_"When your "guide" comes back online, he is going to tell you that he was unsuccessful, that you must restart the system manually."_

Baby looked down for a second, before looking up again, her green eyes showing an almost human level of emotion.

_"He will then tell you to crawl through Ballora Gallery as fast as you can to reach the Breaker Room. If you follow his instructions. You will die"_

Everett's eyes widened. He knew HandUnit was a jerk and extremely glitched, but he never thought he could've been actively conspiring against him! He didn't speak. Right now, he was planning on listening to Baby very carefully as his life could easily depend on it.

_"Ballora will not return to her stage anymore. She will catch you. The power will be restored shortly. When you crawl through Ballora Gallery, go slowly. She cannot see you and can only listen for your movement."_

Ev' knew that Ballora wouldn't like him after he shocked her! Was HandUnit just an extremely buggy jerk of an AI? Or a sentient, evil robot attempting to gain his trust in order to kill him for some reason?

_"When you hear her music become louder, she is growing near, listening for you. Wait, and be still."_

The sound of two little pairs of feet and giggling approached, Everett gulped, fear beginning to course through his veins. Baby seemed completely calm though, and after a while, turned around with a happy look in her eyes.

"Bidy! Electro! I was wondering where you were!" Baby said as the two child robots approached her. The boy and girl robot promptly looked up at her with positive feelings in their eyes. Ev' found their interactions extremely cute, and had already formed an attachment to them, and was very intrigued by their behavior.

"What are you and Mr. Propeller Cap talking about?" Electro asked before outstretching his arms and spinning in a circle while humming. Bidy laughed at her "brother" and his antics, while Baby gently giggled, like a mother, older sister, or babysitter who couldn't help but chuckle at a child's innocent misbehavior. Everett sighed and rested his face in his palm, he had been called much worse things than that and didn't want to snap at a child, even a robotic one, so he decided to say nothing and let Baby and the Babs do their stuff.

"Now, now, Electrobab! That's not his name and you know it!" Baby said as she looked down at the little robot boy. Everett found his behavior cute in a way too. His little brother Luke acted a lot like Electro when he was little, and he could see a lot of Luke's twin sister Lucy in Bidy as well. He loved his little brother and sister, and sometimes wished he still lived with them. He had reasons for not living with them, though. Reasons he'd prefer not to think about at the moment...

"What were you talking about though? Ms. Baby?" Bidy said before pretending to curtsy even though she was not wearing a dress or skirt. Baby giggled at the small girl robot's antics before explaining what she was discussing with the human in the room.

"I was telling him what he needs to do in order to stay alive in Ballora Gallery! You wouldn't want the Minireenas or Ballora to hurt him, would you?"

"What or who, is a Minireena?" Everett asked Baby, not knowing what the Minireenas were.

"The thing Electro has a crush on!" Bidy asked with a giggle as she pointed to her robot brother.

"I do NOT!" Electro said in denial as his eyes flickered like a pair of headlights. Bidy, Baby, and even Everett snickered at him, which made his eyes flicker even more.

"Well if you don't, how come when that one technician left his notebook and pen behind, you drew a picture of you dancing with and hugging all four Minireenas at once with hearts all over the paper?" Bidy teased.

"Shut up!" Electro said as he turned his head away from Bidy.

"Do too! I may be small, but I can still tell you're in loooooooove!!!" Bidy said to her robotic brother.

"Now, now Bidy! I think Electro's had enough! You can stop, we get it!" Baby said with a laugh. Bidy promptly stopped making fun of Electro's crush on the Minireenas. The robot then turned her head to Everett after Bidy and Electro calmed down.

"The Minireenas are a quartet of small ballerinas that answer to Ballora! They look very similar to eachother, and she seems to be the only one who can tell them apart. She seems to be taking care of them in a way similar to how I take care of my dear Electro and Bidy! She may attack you, as she doesn't know you and may assume that you are a threat. But I know her, and she is very thoughtful and wise towards me and the other robots!"

"That's... nice," Everett said in response. He wondered if Ballora and the Minireenas would be as interesting and alive-seeming as Baby, Bidy, and Electro. He had no idea before he entered the underground that robots as lively as these ones existed, and was very intrigued by the fact that a robot girl was giving him better advice than the AI meant to oversee her as well.

The obnoxious HandUnit's voice eventually returned for some reason, spouting it's "advice" at Ev'.

_"Thank you for your patience. it seems that the power system cannot be restarted automatically. You will need to restart the power system manually. Please return to the primary control module."_

"Don't worry Baby, I'm not stupid, I won't get myself killed listening to that dumb machine." Everett said to the robot girl with a chuckle in an attempt to lighten the mood. She giggled back at him, which made him smile. He really liked the way she giggled for some reason, and thought Baby was being very lively and cute at the moment.

Everett gasped in shock as Baby wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head next to his. A robot girl he thought was kind of cute in a way was hugging him, and he didn't mind at all.

"Baby? What are you doing?" Everett said to Baby, curious to see if she knew what she was doing or not.

"Just giving you a hug because I like you!" Baby said innocently. Everett wasn't getting horny from Baby hugging him or anything, but he didn't view suddenly hugging a guy you've only known for a few hours as normal. Eventually, she stopped hugging him and moved her hands behind her back, her body language and the look in her eyes giving her a quite perky appearance.

"Has anyone else ever told you that you sound more like a little boy than a man?" Baby asked innocently.

"Okay, Baby. I've gotta go now!" Everett said to the robot girl before leaving the room, her question innocently having made him uncomfortable. She cocked her head to the side in confusion after he left the room, not being able to see why her remark had triggered such a reaction in him.

_"I don't understand."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll admit, I don't think this was the best chapter so far, but I tried and hope you guys like this chapter!
> 
> FNaF SL belongs to Scott Cawthon.

**Author's Note:**

> FNaF belongs to Scott Cawthon.


End file.
